<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time Trip by breathing_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767379">A Time Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe'>breathing_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Cuddlefucking, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Marijuana, Marvel Universe, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Smokes Marijuana, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Time Travel, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Smokes Marijuana, Virgin Peter, Virgin Peter Parker, garden sex, late night sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why’d you come here?” Tony asked, turning more towards the other. <br/>“You–uh, future you–kinda distracted me and I was rerouted here.” Tony lifts a brow, lips turning up in amusement. <br/>“I don’t even want to know what I did to distract you. Sorry in advance.” Peter shakes his head, smiling back sheepishly before curling his arms around himself. </p>
<p>“Sorry for being a bit out of it, Mr. Stark, but you look so different.” He stumbles trying to backtrack on his words.<br/>“No! Uh–no less impressive sir, but just… different.” Peter scratches behind his ear as he looks anywhere but the man on the bed. <br/>“Mister Stark? I must be important then.” Tony remarks airily.<br/>“I’m sorry for asking, but how old are you, sir?” Peter asks, not truly thinking. <br/>“19.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Young Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Young Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Time Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX2rBR3X9E86S?si=FRJ0mbaFR_KGAGpJw4s-Cg">Playlist I listened to while writing</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re excited about the whole interstellar traveling simulator thing but remember what I told you, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, think, breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter nods aggressively, shaking out his limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, Mr. Stark.” Tony looked cautiously at Peter, finger hovering over the button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Pete,” Peter glances over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go have fun.” His finger drops down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      A shout is ripped out of Peter’s throat, a blast of energy sucking him forward. The speed was so great that his body could only limply follow. Forcing his eyes open he was greeted by flashing colors, which in turn made him immediately shut them to avoid hurling. He straightens out his body and thinks of the place he wants to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One last night with Uncle Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But as he thinks about it, his thoughts get interrupted. His mind was going over the three things Mr. Stark told him but in turn it reroutes his destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Destination, Stark household. Arriving now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! No!” He is blinded by white light, his body propelling even faster. A breach amongst the light barrels towards him until he is diving head first into it. His landing wasn't the most elegant, and grass generally did not taste good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow…” He groans, lifting his head. He hears a small chime by his hip. Lifting the device to his eyesight he reads the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You arrived safe?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter wipes at his chin, grass littering it and frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I ended up redirected but I’ll manage.” Peter talked into the device, his words turning into a readable message. He lets out a little grunt as he springs onto his feet. In front of him stood a grand house, windows menacingly staring at him in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you will.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that little bit of encouragement, Peter judged his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He let his eyes roam across the house, stalling at the sight of some sort of iridescent light coming from the side window. Pressing a button on his suit, it transforms into a comfortable set, sweats and a sweatshirt. He ducks his head before walking around the perimeter of the house to investigate the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. Stop glowing.” Peter stops in front of the window. The light turns off as a figure tampers with small tools over a desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a sad whirl enters Peter’s ears. A device that looked like a phone was in this stranger’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to send a message?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The device speaks loudly, the figure scrambles to lower the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TONY, GO TO SLEEP!” Peter gasps sharply, the figure inside stiffening. Both men were in some weird type of frozen state, neither of them daring to breathe. The man turns to the window, making direct eye contact with the other. In barely a second, a device was pointed at Peter, a charged noise coming from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The voice was so strikingly different but so undoubtedly Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, oh! Um, you see-“ The noise picked up in volume, a light breaching the end of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH OKAY! I was walking and saw a light and got curious, I’m sorry don’t blast me!” Peter raises his hands in front of his face as a shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why didn’t you just say that?” The light goes away and the figure rises off his chair, moving towards the window. It was done so surely Peter didn’t have time to object as the screen of the window was lifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Peter was rooted at the sight. Dark eyes glared at him, trying to figure him out just the same. Lashes so thick it appeared as though he were wearing eyeliner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem shocked. You saw something?” A much younger Tony Stark rumbles out, glancing outside for any hints as to what brought the other here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just-“ Peter feels his heart pound, his eyes not daring to move from the other man’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I welcome curiosity. Hop in, man.” With that Tony turns the large expanse of his back to the other, picking up stuff and placing them in other places. Peter’s hands gravitate to his hair, pulling slightly in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about touching anything and you won’t leave here with your ability to see.” The other speaks cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, think, breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter waited, thought about what he was going to do and took a deep breath. He hopped into the room, taking in the sight of a blooming geniuses’—now way too outdated—technology littering the shelves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive, hm?” Peter flinches at the voice directly behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, very.” He didn’t sound that convincing to his own ears. Turning to the young version of his friend he notices the surprised raise in his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think so?” Peter’s mouth gaps like a fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’s not that it’s just- I just think that some things could be done a different way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony crosses his arms in intrigue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be my guest.” He nods over to the device that was lighting up periodically on his desk. Peter walks over, peering at it before reaching for Tony’s toolbox. He hesitates for a moment and turns back to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so was that permission to touch, or?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The young version of his friend rolls his eyes, walking over to the toolbox. Grabbing the spider’s hand he places it on the metal. His grip lingered for a moment before he pulled away entirely, giving the other space to work. Peter opens it up and goes straight for a small tool. With practiced precision he moves an exposed wire to another and then webs them together inconspicuously, making sure to hide what he was doing from the other’s sight. He closed the backup and then flipped the device over. The device was lit, an old menu screen popping up. With a few lines of code, he was able to update the software to a more advanced AI system (not too advanced) with a few gadgets added on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Peter places it down and looks over his shoulder. He jumps a bit at the sight of his young friend so close to him. His expression showed he was completely baffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?” There is an accusing tone in his voice, startling Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m from down the street.” Peter senses the distrust in the other, in turn making him anxious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you come from?” The mutant’s blood runs cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2020…” Tony’s face drops, a sickness washing over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter Parker, sir.” At this, Tony averts his eyes, his brows strung tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know me, Pete?” Peter waited, thought and breathed out harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I obviously can’t tell you much and you know that.” Tony’s head falls downward with a knowing huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guessed that.” He moves to his bed, throwing himself on top of papers as his hands drag across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I actually did it. Time travel, huh?” Peter shuffles awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… well sorta. We did figure out time travel but this isn’t exactly that.” The boy chuckles. Tony wasn’t grasping any of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated. But I can assure you that nothing I do will affect the future.” Peter shuffles a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made sure of that…” There is a sense of relief in Tony’s posture but he remains silent. That must have been what worried him. His mind must be turning in a thousand different ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you come here?” Tony asked, turning more towards the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You–uh, future you–kinda distracted me and I was rerouted here.” Tony lifts a brow, lips turning up in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even want to know what I did to distract you. Sorry in advance.” Peter shakes his head, smiling back sheepishly before curling his arms around himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for being a bit out of it, Mr. Stark, but you look so different.” He stumbles trying to backtrack on his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Uh–no less impressive sir, but just… different.” Peter scratches behind his ear as he looks anywhere but the man on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Stark? I must be important then.” Tony remarks airily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for asking, but how old are you, sir?” Peter asks, not truly thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“19.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      It was only then that Peter truly notices just how unlike his friend young Tony was. His eyes appear to be darker, brows full and bushy with attitude. His jaw stern and sharp with thought, only a slight stubble in sight. The youth radiating off the other makes the traveler’s stomach vibrate with a weird excitement. Tony looks solemn on his bed, wiping his hand across papers below him in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d think we’d become great friends if we met now in, ya’know </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> timeline.” Peter smiles shyly, thinking about how awesome it would have been to grow up alongside someone he idolizes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t have been what happened though.” Tony chuckles still avoiding eye contact with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Peter was visibly confused. A breeze from the open window makes the spider shiver. Tony rolls off his bed and walks to the window, shutting it. Peter feels his pulse pick up, both from the kind gesture and the other’s obvious desire for him to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would have happened then?” Peter whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have messed you up. You’d either end up hating me or…” Tony’s voice trails off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?” Peter pushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not stupid.” Peter‘s throat tightens, eyes roaming the room in a way to distract himself. He knew his body was being twitchy but he couldn’t control it. Tony reaches for his drink on his bedside table, accidentally knocking a small object off.  With no hesitation Peter catches it, his instincts compelling him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there is more to you than what meets the eye, huh?” Tony says humorously. This calms Peter down as he smiles at the compliment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that.” He twirls the small cube in his hand, smoothing his thumb across its faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” An electric shock causes him to drop the cube with a small yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detects stupid people.” Tony snarks, picking it up. Peter rubs his palm, still feeling the tingles from the shock. He was about to say something when a chim came from his pocket, his device having been transformed into a time appropriate phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember, nothing you do will harm the future. This only works as a formulated possibility simulator. In any case be careful, kid.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Tony strikes forward, snatching the phone out of Peter’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peters shoots a web at the other man, pulling him in. Tony blinks in bewilderment. Peter is only shocked with himself for a moment, emotions shifting to annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extraordinary.” The genius says softly, chest expanding behind the webbing that covered it. Up close his young friend’s eyes glowed with questions and astonishment. Peter snatches the phone and pushes Tony back who was still covered in web fluid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have so many questions but I know they can’t all be answered.” Peter‘s face was stern as he responded to his Tony on the device hurriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still an asshole.” He grumbles, making Tony laugh. Peter looks up, surprised. Never has he heard a genuine laugh from the other. He couldn’t even imagine what it would sound like, until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make this yourself?” Tony grips at the webbing on his shirt, trying to separate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Peter barley answers, watching the other lift their shirt up and over their head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” The younger scrambles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got white crap all over my shirt. What else was I supposed to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Peter picks up the shirt and begins removing the webbing from the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Tony moves closer to the other, pulling away the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, man. Don’t worry about it.” Peter shakes his head, eyes trailing up the other’s body on its own accord. It was so weird to see him this way, of course his eyes would be curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, are you like a spider?” Peter couldn’t think. This man in front of him held himself entirely different. Never would he imagine his friend talking to him so close. It was as though each word they said pulled them closer together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” The mutant shoves the shirt at Tony’s chest, pushing him away slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ah-“ Peter started for the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm gonna go, it was very nice to see you...again?” His voice was uncomfortably raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!” Peter already had most of his body out the window when Tony gripped his foot. He toppled over, head inches above the ground. Only Tony’s grip held him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting a web at the top of the window, he brought himself up, swinging himself right at the other man. Startled, Tony stopped Peter before he collided with him, his hands on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Peter didn’t know what it was but he found himself much more frustrated around this version of Tony. He was so out of character that it was hard to react to this variant of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Peter could hear his own voice, sharp even for his own standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The other looked at his face carefully. It takes a bit but Tony removes his hands, creating distance between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How...how are you going to get back?” It was obviously not what the other man intended on saying but from the look the mutant gave him he backed off. Peter scratches his head in annoyance at the whole situation and the thought of trying to get back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I’ll manage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then a harsh knock on the door snatches their attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to? Open up!” The handle jiggles, the lock preventing whoever it is from entering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one!” Tony turns back to Peter and brings a finger up to his lips to tell the other to be silent. At the sound of metal, the genius’s eyes bulged. Peter jumps up, sticking to the ceiling and crawls above the door. The lock was picked open and Tony’s father came walking in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father stalls in the doorway, scanning the room. He notices the window is open and walks towards it, popping his head out. Tony turns to the spider on his ceiling, panic in full swing as he points for him to get behind the door before his father turns around. Peter’s nimble body moves without a sound as he slips softly between the door and the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was someone here,” Tony stiffens turning back to his father. The older man stalked towards Tony’s closet and moved the clothes apart, only to find no one there. He then looks under the bed, his brows scrunched up in distrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I smell cologne, and it isn’t yours.” He rises, eyes accusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my window is open. Must’ve drafted in.” His father nodded with an ‘uh-huh, sure’, mocking the unlikely possibility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to bed, and move all this crap off of it. It looks like a pigsty in here.” He storms out the door and shuts it, revealing an adrenaline blushed Peter. His chest was rising and dropping erratically as a smile grew on his face. Tony’s fingers hid his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed as quietly as they could, trying to extinguish the flickering fire in their stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here,” Tony whispers. He turns to his closet, grabbing a new shirt as well as a coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Peter whisper shouts, watching as the other swings a leg out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s have some fun.” The sight was startling. A younger version of someone so close to him straddling a windowsill with youthful mischief in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Define fun-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Spider boy.” Peter’s smile never falters as he follows the other man out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>| | </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold beer brought a shiver out of Peter, his eyes envying the heat radiating off the end of the other man’s blunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never would have thought you smoked.” White clouds floated out from behind pillowy lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old me didn’t tell you?” Peter shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must care too much about you then.” Tony fiddled with the spliff between his fingers before bringing it to his lips again. The backyard was barren, only shitty lights decorated the perimeter of the gate. It was calculated in the way it was kept. Shrubs perfectly rounded and grass all equal in height.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only thing that can slow my brain down for a bit.” He lays down, sinking into the pillowy grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The genius thought for a moment, taking another drag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda like I’m underwater. I just appreciate things a lot more.”  Peter’s hand twitches beside the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to try?” The spider didn’t know what to say, his eyes fixed on the amber light. His eyes remained on it even as it was brought up to his friend’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed in just as Tony did and out when smoke curled out the other’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I won't tell future me.” The dark-haired man sat up, his hand hovering right in front of Peter’s mouth. His entire body was focused on the other, chest to arm, lips to neck. So close to touching but never meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw how I did it. Wrap your lips around it and drag it in.” Peter grips Tony’s wrist and does as he said. He brings more and more into his lungs before Tony rips it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there,” A huge puff of smoke expels out Peter’s mouth followed by a coughing fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too ambitious,” Tony whispers out softly with a smile. The other finally calms down, eyes watering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good there?” Peter swallows and nods. Tony lifts it delicately and Peter tries again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it,” The dark-haired man instructed, watching him intensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And let go.” The smoke flows out, a bit coming out of his nose in small curls. Peter smiles, recognizing the pleased look from his friend. Tony didn’t take another hit and instead offered more to the traveler. Peter was about to take it from the other but stops himself as a feeling rolls over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Tony watches the other attentively, noticing his eyes slitting closed. He pulls the blunt back and watches as the other begins to sway a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already gone?” They both laugh, Peter shoving his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, fuck.” The mutant looks at Tony at the corner of his eyes, hyper-aware of just how deliberately the other was staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that.” The dark-haired man widens his eyes, stupidly wide, making Peter turn and shove him. It was pathetically weak, hindered by giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous!” Their grins mirror each other’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re fucking stoned.” Tony jests. Peter shakes his head, denying the allegation but quickly gets distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's like the grass is moving.” He comments, rubbing his hand through the short blades, eyes fluttering shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘cause you’re moving it.” That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter was done with his jokes even if they were hilarious right now. Throwing himself at the other, Peter chuckles into his shoulder, punching him lightly on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop making me laugh! I feel like I won’t be able to stop.” He rested there, the rest of the world feeling warm where he touched him. A hand touched his back, giving him even more heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so warm…” Peter slurred out, digging his face into Tony’s neck. He felt gushy, safe, and weirdly familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took a huge hit. No wonder you’re trashed.” The dark-haired man’s chuckle made the other hum, basking in physical comfort. It was so obscure that Tony thought, ‘If he could, he would crawl under my skin’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Peter got was a warning pat before Tony brought them both down to the grass, far more comfortable than sitting against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes.” Peter’s eyes were beyond glossy, a hazing of red beginning to form in the corners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t- you aren’t high?” His pout was genuine as he looked at Tony’s eyes in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I have more of a tolerance than you.” Peter frowns, curling against the other’s body for more heat without truly thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smoke more.” The spider demanded, hitting the ground trying to find the misplaced blunt. He located it and lit it. The light illuminated the shine of his eyes, making Tony a bit nervous at how close to his chest the fire was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very cute but keep your hand up. You’re gonna burn my nips.” Peter was distracted by Tony’s voice, the end of the blunt catching on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Peter shouted, not knowing how to turn off the flame. Tony scoffed, blowing it out. He tilted his chin, wordlessly telling the other to place it to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter kept lifting it to Tony’s lips until the very end of it. There was very little to say. There was no need for words when all Peter’s hooded eyes could do was linger over the other man’s lashes that fanned over his cheeks. Cheeks hollowing only to loosen when thick clouds leave his mouth. The light dimed, leaving shadows over the length of Tony’s neck as he leaned back into the grass, adjusting his grip around Peter to draw him in even closer. They moved together, Tony pulling the slightest bit with Peter following without a second thought, melting right against him. The blunt fell dead and forgotten between perfectly cut blades of grass. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter breathes softly against Tony’s neck, his leg lifting upwards in search of comfort. Comfort to him was to be even closer. With every breath Peter makes, his hand moves across Tony’s body, finding new places to warm up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waves of realization progressively rolled over them both. Their proximity sent little shocks of anticipation into Peter’s guts. The weight of his leg makes Tony’s breath stall, his spider senses noticing the change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I got too cuddly.” He went to move it away but his heaviness from the weed ended up making him rub Tony, his eyes snapping shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, man. I’m too high to care. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels good right now.” Peter’s lips parted at the sight. Tony’s fingers splayed in the grass, gripping periodically. Was he causing that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even you just breathing is driving me nuts.” This made Peter stop breathing, making the other laugh. They melted back into each other, Peter’s head back between the other’s neck and Tony’s arms wrapped around him. Consciousness faded in and out as the drug sent rolls of different feelings through them. It was only then that Peter realized he was rubbing his hand against the other man’s stomach, feeling the muscles there selfishly. He stopped when he noticed, earning a sigh from the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like a pet right now.” Tony drawls out, pushing up toward the hand that threatened to leave. Peter smiles, dazed as he imagines a soft, fluffy Tony enjoying his petting. So he runs his hand underneath the other’s shirt trying to touch this imaginary creature. He was met with heated abs, startling him back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God! I’m sorry again, Jesus Christ.” Peter raised up onto his hands on either side of Tony’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me, man.” Tony groaned out, reaching up to rub at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making me hard as a rock and you don’t even mean it.” A blush blossomed on Peter’s face, his brain screaming for him to get out of this situation before he makes it worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. You’re just so hot and I can’t seem to get warm enough.” He looks down, seeing the tent in Tony’s pants. A fire sparked in his stomach, his groin swelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still cold?” He can barely hear Tony’s question, his pulse picking up. The dark-haired man slipped off his own jacket and wrapped it around Peter, pulling him into his chest. He brought the other on top of him as he laid them back into the grass, entirely pressed together. A cloud of cool air passed Peter’s lips as he melted into the new heat from the coat surrounding him. He was fidgety, too strung up to stay still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re squirming,” Tony observes, rubbing the other’s back over his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t answer, his face barely visible to the other. That was when Tony felt him stiffen against his hip. A moment passed and Peter got even harder. Whatever was going on in his mind was really doing it for him. Tony lifts his leg to test the waters, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Peter chokes out, gripping at Tony’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-” He was cut off by a moan, Tony’s taunt thigh pushing up against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Tony melts out, stilling. Peter lifts his head, exposing his tinted cheeks. He looked away from Tony’s glare and moved his hips down. Peter’s eyes closed, mouth slacking at the feeling. The spider’s legs were on either side of Tony’s thigh, never could he have imagined… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of the other getting so much pleasure from his leg made Tony lift his own hips, arousal rubbing against Peter’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Peter felt how hard the other was as they used each other's bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light startled them into a full stop, their heads snapping to the house as the kitchen light turns on. Through the almost fully closed curtains, they watched Tony’s mother get a cup of water. The breathed roughly, their bodies needing to touch each other's. Tony was the first to move. He reaches towards Peter’s front and palms him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” A moan slipped out, Tony dragging his hand across the length of Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Tony commented cheekily before tugging him properly through his sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling was so intense that Peter kneeled up, pulling Tony’s hands away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good?” The genius asks, perplexed by the other’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes good. Very good, actually.” Tony kneels up too, taking a final glance at his mother leaving the kitchen before toppling Peter to the grass, hovering above him. His hands held Peter’s hands down. They watch each other for a moment before Tony ducks down, a hair away from the other’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to make you feel good?” He saw that Peter’s thoughts were running wild so he traveled down, skimming past his lips to touch his neck. He latched on, releasing a hand to have it join the other side of Peter’s neck. His lips massaged the skin there, making Peter’s throat quiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I’m so fucking down you have no clue.” Wet lips left his neck in order for the other to look up with a daring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nudged his knee between Peter’s, his other knee helping him spread the other man’s legs before he delved down, rolling his hips against the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” Peter called out between clenched teeth. He rolled up into Tony, hungry for the pressure created between them. Tony pulled away so he chased him with his hips. When he realized the other was teasing he grabbed Tony’s hips and pulled them together, rubbing right up against him. The teasing stopped and Tony drilled against him, leaning back down to mouth at Peter’s pulse. The closeness made the spider’s fingers curl into Tony’s hair, their hips never stopping their movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rougher…” Peter begs, mewling happily as more pressure makes his toes curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       He tugs at Tony’s hair, pulling him up. Peter stops his thrusts and waits for the other to follow suit. Tony saw that the other didn’t fully pull him away so it wasn’t a matter of being uncomfortable with what they were doing. So he waited and was patient but nevertheless his confusion showed on his face. That was, until Peter leaned up and melded their lips together. It was so tender for the circumstances. The kiss was hot, bringing back the thought of how much heat radiated between where their cocks laid still between them. A deep noise rumbles out Tony’s throat through the kiss, complaining about the lack of motion. So Peter dug his tongue into Tony’s mouth while pushing up against him. Tony’s cock jumped, hips eagerly pushing down to meet with the other’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels so good…” Peter whispers between them during their lip-locking break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to make you feel even better,” Tony responds in a complete daze, reaching between them and pressing two fingers against Peter’s hole through his sweatpants. Tony presses harder, feeling the other’s body flutter. He watches the spider aggressively nod before relenting on his prods. He runs his thumbs underneath the other’s sweats before pulling them down. Peter’s cock sprung free, jumping at the erotic sight of being exposed. Tony pulls the other’s pants completely off before he guides Peter to lift his hips, placing the pants underneath him for comfort purposes. The spider was awaiting the other’s return and lets out a pleased hum when Tony slots their lips back together. What he didn’t expect was for him to leave so suddenly and travel down his body, pulling him into his mouth without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH-” Peter’s hips jutted up in complete surprise. Tony’s hands gripped at the juncture where Peter’s hips met his thighs, guiding the other’s hips to move however they pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes roll back, his hands finding the other’s hair again and uses it to move him up and down on his cock. The wetness dripped down his balls and even further than that so Tony decided to follow. The stimulation left Peter’s member standing at attention after Tony’s warmth left. Tonguing at Peter’s slit as a sexy apology, Tony travels downward, sucking hotly at his balls before moving lower. Hands under Peter’s hips lift him up just enough for him to lap at his rim. At the first flick of his tongue, Peter mewled, the thought already too overwhelming. So he dragged his tongue rougher against his hole once or twice before attempting to push in. A hand collides with Tony’s forehead, shoving him back with a moan. It was a poor attempt and only made Tony try to make him wetter, doubling his efforts to push in. The hand on his head shook before digging into his hair. Tony breaches his tightness with his tongue making the other sob. Peter’s fingers grabbed Tony’s strands, pulling against him to try and get the other deeper. Tony slipped his tongue out, pleased with his progress enough to take a deserved breath. Peter’s stomach glistened with precum. His sweatshirt rode up enough to show his quivering abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wanted to see more. So he pushed Peter’s sweater all the way up, displaying the other’s perked nipples. He rode up the length of Peter’s body with kisses before roughly licking at the spuds. Wetness pooled from Peter’s eyes as he stared at the sky above him, lost in the feeling of Tony’s body against his. A hand wrapped around his arousal as Tony’s lips move to his other nipple. He was tugged deliciously, making him arch at how good it felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you fuck me? Fuck me please.” The words left Peter’s mouth without a single hint of hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask.” Tony’s voice was rough, raw from taking all of what Peter had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony lowers his pants, his angry head throbbing at the thought of finally getting to be buried in someone. He dragged his cock against the wetness he left on Peter’s hole, dragging it up his entirety to make him as wet as possible. For extra measures Tony spat in his hand, coating his already leaking member. His thick head pressed against the other’s eager hole, throbbing at first contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can take it all?” Tony asks, an attempt to soothe the other. Peter catches his breath and swallows, attempting to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t kn-uh” Tony pushes in smoothly, spreading him to accommodate his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha…” Tony breathes, bottoming out. Peter‘s muscles clench around him, trying to become familiar with this new sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, don’t move. Please, ah…” The spider clenches their eyes shut, breathing in harshly, trying to loosen up. At the pained expression, Tony leans down, slowly to avoid moving his hips, and leaves soft kisses all over Peter’s cheeks. Although his laugh was strained Peter smiled, cupping the other’s face and bringing their lips together. Tony felt the other ease up, kissing him with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well…” His voice faded out, bringing a feeling of peace, the only warmth they had could be found with each other. He pulls back, Peter’s eyes shooting open, and grinds back in. A soundless shocked moaned recked through Peter’s body, his muscles tightening back up. Tony moved back and didn’t try again for a moment, just to see if the other needed to say anything. But Peter didn’t. Instead, he lifted up to slide along the other’s cock, making Tony meet him halfway. Peter felt full and then empty over and over again. He licked his lips, his head slamming back into the grass as Tony pulled entirely out only to swiftly fill him back up again. He brought a hand down to Tony's abdomen and laid it there, feeling it move every time he reunited fully inside of him. Tony’s pace began to increase, his hips colliding with Peter’s thighs so he pulled them over his forearms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... god!” The angle made Tony prod at something deep inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck Tony, again.” So he did it again but stayed there, swiveling his hips. Peter couldn’t breathe, hands flailing to both stop him and pull him in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fuckin- mhmm…” Peter touches Tony’s arms and then his own face and then the grass. He could barely keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was when the garden lights turned on. Instinctually, Tony dragged Peter onto his lap, snuggly hiding them behind the bush nearest to them. Even with the overwhelming feeling of being full, Peter webs his pants and Tony’s jacket, they discarded, pulling them to where they were hiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony?!” They heard Tony’s dad shout. Footsteps came onto the garden’s porch. Their breaths synched, bodies impossibly close together in every way as they watch the older man step down and look around the ‘barren’ garden. The stillness was not working for Tony’s cock which was nestled deeply inside someone unbelievably attractive. So he fucked up a bit. Peter slapped a hand over his own mouth. It was a foolish attempt when another thrust came so soon after the first. He slammed his head between Tony’s shoulder and neck and moaned into the skin. It was muffled just enough that Tony’s dad gave up his search and headed back inside. The door shut and Tony dragged roughly against Peter’s walls enough to make his whole body shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me so good…” His words were delirious. Peter felt his thighs burn as he met Tony’s thrusts, bouncing solidly on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I cum inside you?” Tony huffed out, brows knitting in restraint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Peter bounced faster, taking over for Tony’s efforts, squeezing around him. He felt the other stiffen further inside him, making him overjoyed. His mind was screaming over and over to milk every last drop. Tony grabbed Peter’s midsection and dragged him just the way he liked in as his balls drew up impossibly tight. He gripped the back of the traveler’s neck and drove right into him until everything shot out. Warmth painted Peter’s walls and he bit his lip, imagining just how good he must feel around Tony as he let go. He felt the other’s cock twitch inside him, making him groan. So he clenched, the thought driving him crazy. He gripped his own neglected cock and with just a few strokes he was shaking with his release, body both pulling the other in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stilled before Tony slipped out. Peter licked his lips as he felt moisture leak out. Their arms still wrapped around each other, Peter’s head falls like dead weight on Tony’s shoulder. They stayed like this for what felt like forever, stealing shy kisses periodically. A traveling hand trailed down Peter’s back before a finger circled his rim. Cum was dripping from his hole gently, tempting the other to slide right back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>| | </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s elbows rested on the windowsill, eyes glaring down at Peter’s clean demeanor after having been thoroughly fucked. It wasn’t fair that he had all this newfangled technology that changes clothing and shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured out how you’ll be heading back yet?” Tony looks out at the peaking sun about to rise but Peter could only stare at the other, still in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... uh-” His device chimes once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“20 seconds, ‘Spider Boy’.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It reads from the current day Tony. Peter looks at it in a panic and shoots a web above the sill, just like he did hours ago. He swings in but instead of hands blocking the impact, he is dragged in, a tender kiss slamming against his lips. They open their eyes to look at each other one last time before something bright blinds Tony, sucking Peter back and away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>| | </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAH!” Peter stumbles on his feet at the landing. He squeezes his eyes in pain and opens them, blinking rapidly while adjusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had fun, kid?” The current day Tony stood exactly where he stood before the spider left. Peter’s eyes widened at the question, his cheeks immediately heating up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh it was cool. The whole traveling through fake time and everything to prepare for the real thing is pretty variable and I appreciate all the effort you put in to make sure I’m safe.” Peter rushes in a higher octave than normal. He couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes even if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckles as the other gives a hurried goodbye before scuttering out. With a soft push of a button, the genius turned back on the monitor that broadcasted everything Peter experienced in the machine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god I turned this shit off when I did.” He huffs out before rubbing his eyes harshly, as though trying to get rid of damaging images from within his skull. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! :D Any comments are more than appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>